It is commonplace to partition interior spaces through the utilization of standard components which are adapted to interfit with one another to permit the construction of room partitions/dividers customized to meet the particular requirements of any given application. Sometimes, it is desirable to provide horizontal work surfaces, and it is known to do so by suspending table tops or the like from the partitions. This demands that the partitions be relatively robust, which has associated impacts on cost.